Life With The Akatsuki
by Princessdarkfairy
Summary: A young girl is thrown into a world of ninja's and shinobi's having forgotten her past, she doesn't know her name. But it is the feared Akatsuki who adapt to her persona. Enjoy! Warning: OOCness! Parodic!
1. Chapter 1

**Amiee: Well, I've put this in bold to just give a quick author's note that I have an e-mail beta reader and I will probably change a chapter every so often but ya...**

**Anyways, you may have you're own input into this story at any time whatsoever, so don't be afraid to review and have a party or something. It's interactive so people can bend to you're will muhahahahaha **

Chapter 1: Her Arrival...  
I was walking around a forest; yeah... I didn't have any idea of how I got there... No... That was a lie... I was sucked up in some sort of vortex thing from a world that had cinema, cities well built up... Nothing like this...

_A memory..._  
_There I was with my brown hair it had a single streak of blond at the front, my green eyes shining like emeralds; I was talking to a group... My friends I think... One said my name as I was pulled in to the black thing that appeared out of nowhere, the others looked round; I knew they were alarmed and wondering how I had disappeared; they called my name, I couldn't hear what they said... Of course... this is no memory this is a burden..._

Of course I wouldn't remember my name; of course the memory would be a mute memory where I couldn't remember what they had said... If only I could talk to them... In my frustration I kicked a stone that had been lying around and I kicked it into a bush, it hit something... no it had hit somebody? I stalled as the person came out; two others quickly hopped out at a speed I knew nothing of.

"You hurt me." I fell aback slightly, looking at the man whose eyes were an amber colour; I couldn't see much else of him, he was wrapped in bandages.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize someone was in the bush." I spoke honestly to him; then I noticed the holster on his right leg; I froze, I didn't know what was in it. The word gun popped into my head; I was unsure what that was, but it must be some sort of weapon, I turned around and started to run only to get caught at the front by the same guy... but wait... he had been behind me a second ago...

"Itachi; why did I have to go with you; Sasori is probably doing some sort of puppet show and will make my stuff blow up, un!" Deidara complained as he followed Itachi through the forest; meeting with Kisame after a rough mission on both their behalf's.

Itachi didn't reply as they walked through the forest, until he heard a scream deeper within, he cocked his head in the direction it had come from, it was a girls. He felt his partner's chakra; Kisame was heading that direction.

"He heard it as well..." Itachi said changing direction, which Deidara raised an eyebrow; but of course he didn't complain.

"Well; this is interesting..." The shark man said at a low level; none of the bandits heard him speak; they were to busy on the brown haired girl that had been wondering around alone.

"What is?" Itachi said appearing by Kisame's side, Deidara quickly followed.

"See the girl; she doesn't have a clue who she is, no village symbol, and look at the unusual clothes, all she's wearing is shorts and a tank top; no kimono, and her sandals or boots are replaced by..." Kisame looked at the sneakers she was wearing unsure seeing as he hadn't seen them before.

"Why did you change direction Kisame?" Itachi said being blunt about it; staring at the bandits who were grinning at the beaten girl.

"Because: I want a bite." Itachi looked at Kisame, not liking what he had heard.

"She's a bit young for you; don't you think un?" Deidara said speaking for the first time in a while.

"What do you mean?!" Kisame glared at Deidara as said guy shrugged.

"She only looks like she is eighteen, un; you're too old, you're what forty now?" Kisame's blood boiled at this, Itachi knew very well Deidara was winding him up but didn't say much as the two had started to bicker.

"I'm thirty you little brat! take that back!"

"No, you sure; at the age you look, you might be able to get Jiraiya's XXXX rated books, un!" Deidara said childishly as he and Kisame started arguing; this arguing of course got loud and the bandits noticed, Kisame and Deidara got into a shoving match and landed flat on their faces as they fell out from behind a bush; Itachi sighed he stepped out from the bush and immediately the bandits stiffened.

"Wh-who are you?" The girl crawled from underneath, badly bruised and a black eye to prove it; one of the bandits grabbed her and held her up, a kunai to her neck.

"You're ours." Deidara grinned deciding this may actually be fun.

"How about this; last one alive gets the girl, un?" Itachi and Kisame exchanged glances before Kisame grinned happily.

"Who knew you had a brain?"

"Who knew you could write?" The two retorted to each other, earning looks from the bandits.

"Uhm... Are they always like this?" The brunette addressed Itachi seeing as the other two were bickering and fighting with each other and the bandits.

"Yes."

"Oh, ahh... you are going to let me go right? Actually do you know where we are...? I'm kind of lost..." Itachi looked at her, the confusion was settled into her eyes like it was used to not knowing anything.

"How old are you, un?" Deidara asked as he made a bandits hand explode with a small piece of clay.

"Me...?" The girl seemed to think for a moment; then she happily perked up.

"Oh I remember!! I'm... eighteen! Is that old?" She asked pondering on the question.

"How much do you remember of your self?" Kisame asked beheading a bandit as he asked the question.

"I know I can read, because I seen a sign that said... Konoha... I think that was it!" The girl chirped not really answering Kisame's question.

"You will not go there." Itachi said as a bandit threw a kunai at him, he caught it and with one quick movement it was in between the bandit's eyes, blood was gushing everywhere and the brunette girl looked away at five dead bandits.

"Well, that was easy; un." Deidara said cheerfully pulling the girl up to her feet.

"Eh...you guys aren't going to kill me right...?" The girl asked as she looked around at the fallen bandits.

"Maybe" Kisame said leaning down to face her, the girl never having seen or remembered seeing a shark man before buried herself in to Deidara's chest.  
"Don't scare her; un. She's in shock." Deidara said a smug grin on his face at Kisame who looked away.

"She can come with us, but she won't be able to keep up." Itachi said speaking for the first time in awhile, both Kisame and Deidara looked shocked at the emotionless man.

"If she makes it to Konoha, she'll be brought to the Hokage and I preferably, do not want the Hokage knowing we are this close to Konoha- as in our main base." Deidara and Kisame shared looks with each other before nodding; Itachi already had a plan in his head, being the genius that he is after all.

"Deidara, go get some clothes that would suit her better for here, Kisame and I were in Konoha a while ago and were spotted, it is too risky for us. Kisame go ahead and prepare a room, somehow I doubt you will be able to keep up with us." Itachi said addressing the last line to the unnamed girl.

"I doubt it as well..."

"What is your name; un?"

"Oh... I can't remember..." The brunette looked away from the three, searching for something to call herself.

"How about we call you..." Deidara started to think, he was an artist after all, he should think of a good name for her; Kisame appeared to be thinking as well, he was trying to outdo Deidara for the artist's comments from earlier.

"What about Sachi!" Deidara exclaimed thinking it a good name for her.

"It means blessed or lucky." Itachi said explaining to the girl who promptly nodded at him and grinned at Deidara.

"I love it!! Thank you..." The newly named Sachi tilted her head at the Akatsuki Artist, who promptly bowed towards her.

"Just call me Deidara, un."

"I'm Kisame, I'll see you soon." At that Kisame left dashing through the forest with incredible speed.

"Uchiha Itachi. Let's go." Itachi said allowing his gaze to settle on Sachi for a moment.

"Okay! See you soon Deidara!" Sachi said as she followed Itachi in the opposite direction to Deidara.

"How long will it take us?" Sachi asked after walking for two hours.

"It will take two days." Sachi's green eyes stared at the back of Itachi as she walked after him, neither had spoken much, Sachi was taking in everything that she could as they walked, amazed by the peaceful view in the forest.

"I wonder would she like this..." Deidara asked as he picked up a few kimonos and sandals, it wasn't going well, seeing as he had no idea what Sachi would like

"Maybe, I could help?" An assistant said as she eyed Deidara with her blue eyes, Deidara was only too happy to accept her offer.  
"So what does this girl like?" The assistant asked him.

"Uhh... I don't really know... I only met her today..." Deidara said as he looked at a black kimono with splashes of red on it.

"Ahh, that kind of meeting..."

"What kind of meeting? I saved her life if that's what you mean, un." Deidara was getting pissed off at the assistant's questions even though she was only being polite.

"It's dark now." Sachi said stating out the obvious to Itachi, so far she had tripped three times, she could definitely not see that well in the dark, as Itachi changed directions Sachi tripped for a fourth time, this time she was caught by Itachi.

"Thanks..." Sachi said it as an undertone, because her thanks were muffled into Itachi's chest from the force he had caught her at.

"There is a cave near here. We'll stay there the night." Itachi said his impassive face staying the same. He held Sachi bridal style and stated to dash as quickly as he could, it only took him five minutes to reach the cave that was hidden by trees.

"Cool." Even that was an understatement, Sachi had no idea why Itachi wouldn't allow her to go to Konoha or what a Hokage was so she turned around to ask him, and he was gone?

"Wait! Where did you go? Hello?" Sachi asked as she spun around quickly exiting the cave hoping he was standing in front.

"I hope this is okay... Man if it isn't right Itachi will kill me." Kisame said a loud thinking no one would hear, he was wrong, Sasori appeared from behind a door, questioning what Kisame had meant.

"Ack... you'll see when she gets here." This was enough to make Sasori raise an eyebrow; he was finding it interesting that Kisame had spent the past hour making a spare room; especially not one full of devices used for torture.

It was fifteen minutes before Itachi had returned and Sachi was back in the cave hiding when she heard the noise of footsteps approaching. Itachi looked around and was startled when he didn't see anyone, then he seen the brunette's foot as she attempted to hide. He started a fire with the wood he had gathered using a jutsu, not saying anything to her, when she noticed it was him she crawled out from the rock she had been hiding behind.

"Uchiha-Senpai... I... uhm..." Her green eyes met his onyx one's seeing as he let the sharingan go so he could have a break.

"Itachi, call me by my given name." Sachi nodded at him before sitting down on the opposite side of the fire, watching the flame flicker.

"What's a Hokage?" Itachi sighed, he would rather not explain to the girl, but he pitied her. Not having a clue about who you maybe; not knowing anything about the world around you would be hard for anyone.

"I'm back! Miss me Sasori un? Deidara said as he stepped into the main hideout of the Akatsuki, with some bags as well, Sasori looked at Deidara, then the bags.

"For our guest! Wait until you see her, un!" Deidara said as he walked down the hall, knowing it would be another half day or day before Itachi and Sachi arrived.

"Hey... Itachi... Thank you for explaining this to me...Do you think I may be able to become a ninja?" Sachi asked over enthusiastically, grinning at said man.

"Your welcome, I suppose you could, but you would have to train hard."

"Well, I'll do it! I'm going to try anyway." Sachi rubbed her eyes as she laid down falling asleep, it was cold in the cave and she was starting to shiver, but as she fell asleep she felt the cloak of a certain Akatsuki member fall on her. Itachi lied against a wall and thought about what had happened, during his mission it had been easy enough; but meeting this girl, that was something different.

"We're here?" Sachi asked as they came up to a break in the path, Itachi looked around and sensed for any chakra… none.

"Yes, stay behind me for a moment." Itachi found what he had been looking for and pulled. Extremely quickly the door opened up and Itachi knocked Sachi to the ground.

"'Bout time you got here, un." Deidara said coming up from the underground.

"We're early."

"So, you actually got here sooner then Kisame said. He owes me money!" Sachi raised an eyebrow.

"You... were... betting on us?" Sachi asked as said shark man came from underneath.

"Yeah... damn, I thought you would be slower then this..." Kisame said as he handed the money over to Deidara who grinned at the two arrivals.

"Come on, Kisame can show you to you're room." Itachi said as he walked down the stairs to the super secret hideout of the Akatsuki.

"You heard him; come on." Kisame said as he dragged Sachi down the stairs and along a hall.

"Thank you for the clothes Deidara-Senpai!" Deidara got up off his seat and grinned, he got a few others to stand as well.

"Sachi, this is my usual partner and master puppeteer, Sasori." Deidara said as he introduced the red head; Sachi bowed to him as he grinned.

"This is Hidan; he swears a lot so don't get offended by him... He is... immortal." Hidan muttered a "fuck" and grinned towards Sachi and then to Itachi.

"This is Kukuzo, he has five hearts." Sachi's eyes were as big as possible now; an immortal man and a guy with five hearts?

"This is Zetsu. He's a cannibal." Sachi nodded at the plant man, who was split into two colours, black and white.

"Okay... this is Tobi..." The masked boy came over to Sachi and hugged her.

"Let's be friends Sachi-Chan!" Sachi nodded at Tobi who quickly ran to Zetsu.

"That's everyone who is here at the moment; Pein and Konan are on a mission somewhere..." Deidara said as he looked around.

"Sooooooo, what do you guys do here?" Sachi asked as she walked around her new home for a while.

"We... sit down, relax and do what we feel like." Sasori said as he walked by her, pulling on a puppet string getting one of them to go to the kitchen and get some drinks."

"Sometimes we appear cold and shit like that; but when we're here... well we run fucking wild!!" Hidan said explaining to Sachi if she were to ever see them behave differently.

"Really? It must be fun then!" Sachi said hopping in her spot, smiling widely to the members of the Akatsuki.

"Damn right it is, the only one who doesn't really take part is Itachi, he's cold no matter when you fucking see him!" Hidan said looking at said murderer.

"Aww... Don't you want fun Itachi-Senpai?" Sachi asked slightly pouting at Itachi, who didn't respond; instead he headed to his room.

"Did I say something wrong?" Sachi asked, tilting her head to Hidan and Deidara.

"Nah; he's like that, un." Deidara said before steering Sachi to a ping pong table, to have a game, Sasori's puppet came in with the drinks and Sasori handed Sachi a coke, and the three of them had a game of ping pong.

"If I win, Sasori; you have to admit you like my art, un."

"Deal, if I win; you have to wash all of my puppets." Sasori said as Sachi listened, watching the two play competitively.


	2. A helping Hand

Amiee: Thank you to my reviewer and Story alerter's last chapter, it's much appreciated to know that my story is being kept an eye on!

Itachi: Thank you to...

Deidara: Enjoy Chapter 2, the idea was by Amyee BUT IF YOU WANT TO HAVE AN IDEA IN THIS STORY, UN, JUST ASK AND IT WILL SURELY APPEAR!!

Amiee: Back to the story! :)

Chapter 2: A Helping Hand...

In the end, Sasori defeated Deidara in the battle of the Ping Pong, Sachi had called it this after what had meant to be best two out of three, actually became twenty six out of fifty...

The following day...

"Ack! Why did I lose, un!! Stupid Sasori-dana... and we rose the stakes... now I have to... bleah... yuck un!" Deidara exclaimed as he brushed the first of one hundred puppets that belonged to Sasori, then, he had to repaint, varnish and shine the puppets. Itachi walked by, not glancing at Deidara, but listening to the pitiful complaints of him all the same, Itachi had chuckeled (Strictly to himself) when he had heard of Deidara's defeat at ping pong, Hidan had laughed his head off (Quite literally) when he told of how heated the battle had been, at one stage Hidan said that he had thought there was smoke rising from Deidara, that's how competitive they'd been.

Now, Itachi was heading to do the laundry, a job he loathed, but he didn't say anything about it, after all, it would be easy enough to do. Once he got there though, it looked like a bomb had struck, of course he had been away on a mission for three weeks, that didn't mean they had to disregard the job of laundry completely, oh and by "they" he meant Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara and Sasori. Itachi sighed, it would take a long time for the mountain of clothes that were piled up, taller then Itachi himself.

Itachi had been cleaning clothes for over an hour, and his tempers had quickly risen, once he seen any of the four, they would be either tortured or killed, torture with Mangekyo and however he felt like killing them... Itachi was not in a good mood.

_"Itachi-Sempai... Looks fit to kill..."_ Sachi said to herself, looking at the stoney expression on the murderous Uchiha, although, Itachi hadn't relised he had been showing this face, he had been sure he had been alone.

"What are you looking for?" Itachi, tried to sound like himself, not that Sachi seemed to notice, "I was just wondering, would you like some help!?" She chirped, Itachi, looking at the still high piles, nodded, thinking that it may get the job done quicker. Maybe.

"Itachi-Senpai have I done this right?" Sachi asked, looking at Itachi with wide green eyes, hoping, she'd folded some of the clothes right.

"Yes, that's good." Itachi said, smirking at the girls attempt; Itachi would never admit this but he enjoyed doing chores like these, he just hated it, when, like today, he had an overload to do.

"There are so many piles, good thing they are mostly black, or else we would be here forever, sorting them out in to colors, right?" Sachi continued to chirp, happily helping her senpai.

"Yes, you're right. How is Deidara doing with cleaning Sasori's puppets?" Once Itachi had spoken, Sachi let out a laugh. "Deidara- senpai... He is soooo annoyed, he refuses to take any help, and he has only cleaned about two puppets yet... I want to help as much as I can... because... well there is nothing else I can do to repay you're kindness and allowing me to stay with all of you!" Sachie exclaimed, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, Itachio smirked, something he wouldn't usually do, but for a change.

"You're eyes are cool, Itachi-Senpai." Sachi concluded, looking at his Mangekyo sharinghan, he wouldn't allow it to affect her, she hadn't angered him or annoyed him. Yet.

"Thank you, these are my Mangekyo eyes," Itachi, although folding some dry clothes, noticed Sachi tilt her head, questioning what he meant.

"A form of genjuitsu." Sachi nodded, still unsure of what these eyes could do, she had no idea of the power behind them.

"So what color are you're real eyes?" An innocent question to ask, Itachi looked at Sachi for a moment, contemplating, whether he should show her, or tell her he didn't need her anymore, Itachi chose option one.

"Wow, you're eyes are onyx colored!! How cool!!" Sachi said, finishing off another pile of clothes, then an explosion from the main hall was heard.

**_"STUPID PUPPETS!! I'LL BLOW YOU ALL TO F--KING SMITHEREENS, UN!!"_** Sachi looked at Itachi in alarm, he was walking slowly out of the room, laughing on the inside at Deidara's "explosion".

**_"I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!! YOU'RE GONNA BE IN ONE MILLION PIECES!! UN!!"_** Deidara kept yelling, the rest of the Akatsuki stood around, watching the artist attempt to destoy the puppets, Sasori was the only one who looked upset.

"My puppets!!" He yelled, strangling Deidara around the neck, earning a gagging noise from Deidara. Hidan and Kakuzu were laughing, Tobi had gotten in to the fray yelling "Tobi wants to help Deidara clean puppets, Tobi's a good boy!!" Zetsu, watched idly, seeing if either one of them, would accidently kill the other and well... he would take care of the body.

"Itachi-senpai..." Itachi looked down to Sachi, she had clasped a piece of his cloak, like a frightened child would.

"Stop, now." Itachi said, instantly earning a look from the Akatsuki.

"Why do you care?" Sasori said, being the most confused out of them all.

"Because, our guest does not like it." Itachi said, looking at Sachi again.

"Our guest? Who is this guest?" The all to familier voice of the Akatsuki leader Pein sounded out, as he and Konan returned from their mission, Itachi felt the chakra flow in to Pein's hands, Itachi was unsur of what could happen next.

--

Amiee: Hehe... hope you liked it!

Itachi:...

Amiee: Anyways, I don't own Naruto.

**_Deidara: IF YOU WANT TO REVIEW GO AHEAD, PRESENT AN IDEA, AND IT WILL SURELY APPEAR IN A CHAPTER, DO NOT BE AFRAID!! ALSO, IF YOU WOULD LIKE, YOU CAN HAVE A CAMEO APPEARENCE IN THIS, JUST GIVE DETAILS.  
HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS!!_**

Sachi: R&R!! :)


	3. May I?

**Amiee: Wow! Already on chapter three! How cool is that? I'm glad people seem to like this, but this I'm not sure how long this story shall be, so it could never end!! ehehehe... But I am truly glad that you all seem to like this, and I will do my best- and yours if you guys have any idea's!! Don't be shy! Also, if you give me details on you're character, you may get a cameo appearence!! :)**

**Now also one last thing; who do you guy's think Sachi should be paired with...? Itachi, Sasori or Deidara?**

Itachi: Amiee doesn't own Naruto- or the Akatsuki.

Sasori: Thank you all for reviewing, story alerting and just reading!!

Deidara: Cookies for all!! -hands everyone a cookie (giant)-

Chapter three: May I?

Pein stood there, dirty from the mud, staring at Zetsu. Konan, looked intrigued, but stayed to the shadows.

"It's raining heavily sir." Zetsu said, stating the obvious to him, Deidara, rolled his eyes, still holding an explosive to Sasori's head, he quickly hid it.

"Yes. I know it is. **_WHO _**may I ask is our guest?" Pein said, studying Sachi carefully, who Itachi noticed, was still gripping on to his cloak, he shook her off as Pein spoke, watching her green eyes widen.

"M... my name is Sachi sir... eh... ahh... yeah..." Sachi mumbeled, looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Hmmm... and why is she here?" This time, Pein addressed the Akatsuki themselves, who looked taken aback for a moment, untill Itachi replied cooly, "She is here because she has no memory, and was being attacked by bandits also Deidara, Kisame and I found her, saved her and Deidara named her." After a breath, Itachi continued to speak.

"She was going to head to Konoha, but seeing as Kisame and I had been recently seen, and she would describe what we looked like, we thought it would be best if she stayed with us." After a moment, Pein nodded and smirked.

"Well, Sachi, as the leader of the Akatsuki, I welcome you to our "Super Secret Akatsuki Hideout!"" Pein, Tobi and Deidara cheered the last bit, making Sachi and Sasori laugh.

"So... who's cooking tonight?" Pein asked, the laughter, quickly died, and became uncertain looks between the members.

_"I can make_ a stew." Immiediatly, the Akatsuki yelled "**no**" last time they had allowed Zetsu to cook a stew it contained a few missing nins, and some extra limbs, never again they vowed, no matter how drunk, how high they were, never again- even Itachi agreed.

"**KONAN!!** YOU'RE COOKING TONIGHT!" Pein yelled at the top of his voice, addressing the most decent cook, which really wasn't that decent...

"But sir..."

"Also, you and I are leaving tomorrow again on another mission, the rest of you will stay until you receive notification. Itachi, Deidara and Sasori, come to my office." Pein said, walking quickly down the hall, "Oh, and Sachi too." Sachi stood idly for a moment, before being dragged down the hall by Deidara, who still seemed angry that he hadn't blown up Sasori's head.

--

(Sachi's POV)

Okay, this was creepy, Pein's "_office_" was dark and creepy, and there were only two lights, and they were coming from the two candles that were in the centre of his "work" desk, I stood in between Deidara and Sasori, the two were still glaring at each other, and I was, stuck in the middle.

"Well, I've already welcomed you Sachi, and I hope you enjoy however long you stay here, but once you leave this place you must never tell anyone of here." I nodded, although, I didn't even know how long I would be staying here for, I guess I could stay until no one wanted me... Or until I recovered my lost memories... But that could take forever...

"Yes sir..." Pein looked at me strangely, I blinked twice, he then chuckled, dumbfounded I raised one of my eyebrows, looking at him, then Deidara and then Sasori.

"You can stay for as long as you need, but you may have to help out with some stuff around here, and also, sometimes you will have to go to Konoha and get groceries, it's too risky for us y'know!" I smiled and nodded, I would do as much as I could, seeing as these people allowed me to stay with them.

"Also, stick with these three, they will take care of you and help you if you don't understand something." I nodded as Pein pointed out Sasori, Deidara and Itachi, Deidara I could tell, immiediatly brightened up, Sasori didn't seem to mind and Itachi... his face seemed to stay the same... Oh well!!

"Itachi, make sure you're nice." Pein teased, earning a laugh from Sasori and Deidara, I didn't get it.

--

"Deidara..." Sasori said some time later, said artist turned around, thinking he may get an apology for being made to "clean" Sasori's puppets, Sachi smiled as she came in, after a bath wearing a black kimono with red splashes over it.

"You haven't finished cleaning, varnishing or painting my puppets yet. You're really slow Deidara." Sasori smirked, Deidara had an anime blood vessel appearing at the side of his head and looked prepared to face the consequences if he killed Deidara.

"I'll help." Sasori and Deidara looked up and only noticed Sachi now, both of them shook their heads.

"That's not fair, he lost, so he does it by himself." Sasori said, earning a glare from Deidara.

"If you want to help Sachi you can, but if you can't handle those dolls, stop." Sasori looked insulted by Deidara calling his beloved puppets "dolls", Sachi quickly nodded and dragged Deidara from the room, before another fight could break out.

--

"Deidara... I can see why you'd hate having to clean these dolls! There's so many!!" Sachi said, after she finished cleaning her fifth doll in an hour. Deidara, was painting the second doll she had completed, that's how they were working together, Sachi would clean and Deidara would paint, then together they would varnish.

"Yep... but now that you're helping it's a lot easier!" Deidara smirked as Sachi stopped to look up and glance at him.

"Huh? How?" Deidara shook his head, he couldn't complicate things to much as Sachi wouldn't understand.

"Well, with the two of us working together, we're getting all of these dolls done a lot quicker then if only one person was doing this all. Do you understand me, un?" Deidara questioned her with his own answer, Sachi simply nodded as she accidently seemed to activate a doll, Deidara, being the ninja that he is quickly jumped on Sachi, knocking the two of them to the ground as the puppet shot out four spikes, that if Deidara hadn't moved so quickly would be in Sachi, instead of the wall.

"Wh... what happened?!" Sachi said, curling underneath Deidara, he looked down at her shocked features, her green eyes had widened in fright and her hair was spread away from her body from landing.

"That was one of Sasori's puppets, you accidently activated it. Don't touch those puppets unless someone is with you okay? Or next time you mightn't be so lucky, un." Deidara smirked as Sachi nodded, still shaken, he got a lock of her long brown hair and gently twirled it around his finger, making it into a slight curl.

"Deidara, you're supposed to be cleaning my puppets, not making love to Sachi." Sasori said appearing around a corner, Deidara got off of Sachi almost immiediatly, slightly grinning at his behaviour.

"Eh umm... making love?" Sasori chose to ignore the question, he would answer her later (many chapters to some maybe...), he was busy smirking at Deidara.

"Why are you here?"

"To see how you're doing... Not half bad, oh, and dinner is ready; Konan cooked." Sasori said, leaving Deidara and Sachi alone again.

"Come on Deidara! Lets go get something to eat!" Sachi said standing up and grabbing Deidara's hand, running for fun.

"Whats the rush? It's only Konan's cooking!"

"So?" Sachi left Deidara pondering on her answer, after all, it was most likely to be burnt then cooked... but Sachi wouldn't really understand.

--

Amiee: There you all go, I hope you liked it! I can't wait for the next chapter! Hehe, I'm glad you all like it so far, and I hope the people who read it also enjoy it!

Itachi: Read, review and enjoy the cookies, they're giant, also note, none of us cooked them, we had a professional cook do them.

Sasori: Oh, the pleasures of cookie maker slavery!

Kakuzu: AND! We're making a profit!!

Tobi: Tobi's a good boy!! Make Tobi happy and REVIEW!! :)


	4. Akatsuki: FOOD FIGHT!

Amiee: Wow, cahapter 4!! How cool is that!! I'm glad you all like this story so far!

Well, here is chapter 4!! Haha, hope you like!

Sasori: Amiee doesn't own Naruto.

Deidara: Akatsuki, FOOD FIGHT!

Chapter four: Akatsuki, FOOD FIGHT

The meal was silent, Sachi was throwing bits and pieces of food around her plate, it was "lasagne" made by Konan but it looked more like burnt cinders that had red sauce thrown on it... Zetsu though, was enjoying his meal, he made it himself, he had decided on stew, it was made up of lots of healthy veggies, and his personal favourite, missing nin...

"Zetsu is that a person... you're eating...?" Sachi asked, staring at the cannibals meal, a piece of a finger floated to the top, Sachi swollowed hard. The seating arrangement was like so:

Pein.

Konan. Itachi.

Deidara. Sachi.

Sasori. Zetsu.

Tobi. Kankuro.

Kisame. Hidan.

"Do you want to taste some, Sachi?" Zetsu asked, using a spoon to pick the finger and some of the liquid up.

"N... No thank you..." Sachi swollowed hard, looking at Zetsu as he greedily swallowed his stew. Sachi couldn't help but feel... disturbed, she presumed she would get used to it eventually, but still...

"Tobi is a good bot!!" Tobi yelled, earning a look from everyone.

"Bot? Don't you mean boy?" Deidara questioned, staring at the ninja behind the mask, Tobi nodded at him; his head moving up and down vigorously.

"Whoops! Tobi made a mistake!! Tobi is a good boy!!" Sachi, and Deidara burst out laughing at the masked man, who behind the mask, was grinning maliciously.

"_They don't even know what she truly is..."_ Tobi said to himself, sensing the unknown amount of chakra resting in Sachi.

Haha... Sachi was rubbing tears of mirth from her eyes, she was feeling so happy- even if she was grossed out by Zetsu's eating habits.

"So, Sachi; what do you think of Konan's cooking?" Pein asked, looking at said girl who immiediatly stopped laughing and started at her untouched plate.

"_She's the only one who hasn't touched it yet... Even though she wanted to try the food, un..."_ Deidara said to himself, looking at Sachi curiously. Then he felt the sauce of the lasagne hit him in the side of the face. Sachi looked at him, as did the rest of the Akatsuki; all except one, who was busy getting more lasagne on his hands to throw.

Deidara turned arund, facing the culprit who had thrown the food at him. Tobi.

"_He's in for it!" _Deidara said, as he grabbed some of his own and threw it at Tobi, hitting him right on his mask.

"Tobi's a good boy!! Tobi will win!!" Tobi yelled, grabbing more and throwing it at Hidan, the Jashinest hadn't been expecting to get hit in the face, and quickly retaliated by throwing some at Sasori- who he had thought had actually thrown some at him.

"You bastard Hidan! It was Tobi!!" Sasori yelled, aggravated because Hidan had confused him and Tobi.

"Take this, un!" Deidara yelled, throwing some lasagne flavoured chips at Kakuzu, who promptly dodged them.

"You're wasting food, which means you're wasting money!!" Kakuzu yelled, not happy that they would be losing on money, but couldn't resist grabbing a piece of the food and hitting Itachi with it. The room went silent, except for Tobi who continued to laugh.

"Uhmm... Itachi-Senpai?" Sachi said, looking at the man beside her, as part of the lasagne slipped of his red (from the lasagne) face. His mangekyo eyes activated he wouldn't allow Sachi to look into them, he stood up, and looked Kakuzu in the eyes, and Kakuzu froze.

"You will be hit with lasagne and stabbed with forks and knives for the next seventy two hours." Itachi said, his red eyes glaring into Kakuzu's.

"What's he doing?" Sachi asked Zetsu who was sitting beside her.

"Using his eyes power, the mangekyo sharinghan. He can pain people and punish them for as long as he likes in a matter of seconds." Zetsu said simply, slurping on his still hot stew.

"Oh... okay." Sachi said, turning back into her seat and looking down at her lasagne- burnt.

"_Would he do that to me...? Probably, from what everyone has told me; Itachi-Senpai isn't the friendliest..." _Sachi thought to herself, picking up some of the lasagne and throwing it at...

KAKUZU?

"That's what you get for throwing lasagne at Itachi-Senpai!!" Sachi yelled, Kisame grinned and picked up some, throwing it at Sachi; who laughed at getting hit.

"Is that the best you can do Kisame-Senpai?!" She grabbed some, and threw some at him back, Tobi getting hit instead.

"Tobi got hit!! Wahh!!" Everyone looked at him, before bursting out in to laughter- all except Itachi, who was excusing himself from the table.

"Itachi! Where are you going? Have some wine!!" Pein chuckled, earning a look from Konan.

"_Why is he being this nice? Even he isn't like this..." _Konan pondered in her mind, her eyes watching over her partner and leader with fondness.

"Konan watch out!" Too late, Tobi had gotten Konan with some of her burnt lasagne... Pein grimiced at the second in command, as she flared up and started throwing lasagne, salad, salsa and chips at everyone everywhere. Sachi, took refuge like Sasori and Deidara underneath the table, whilst the others began to throw food at each other, Itachi, joined them underneath the table.

"Itachi-Senpai, I thought you were retuning to you're room?" Sachi said, leaning on her knee's.

"I was. But Pein locked the door of the kitchen and Kakuzu would kill someone, probably Tobi if the door was broken."

"So you care about Tobi that much, un?" Deidara said, glancing at Itachi with a grin.

"No. But he is a member of the Akatsuki for a reason, so I shouldn't kill another member unless ordered to." The three others stared at Itachi for a moment, before grinning at each other for no reason at all.

"We're covered in red sauce and food! Itachi-Senpai! You LOOK SO FUNNY!!" Sachi laughed, rolling on the ground at Itachi's sauce reddened face, which earned her a glare from said Uchiha, but Sasori and Deidara joined in on the laughing.

"She's right! He only got hit once and he's soo red!!" Sasori moaned between laughs, Deidara started to cry he was laughing so much.

"Does anyone have a cloth?" Sachi asked, politely smiling at the two, Deidara searched his cloak and produced a clean one, earning a confused look from Sasori.

"I had to clean those dolls of you'rs with something un. Don't worry it's clean, un." Deidara said, smiling at Sachi, who faced Itachi with a huge smile.

"I'll clean you up Itachi-Senpai!" She said, she moved closer to him and began to use the cloth to run his face clean- meanwhile Deidara was looking at Sasori, and Sasori had a look of death on him.

"Sas... Sasori-Dana... Is something wrong?" Deidara murmered, looking at his partner.

"**THEY ARE PUPPETS NOT F--ING DOLLS!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" **Sasori screamed as he grabbed Deidara by the neck, choking him, as they rolled around on the ground at a furious speed, the two knocked in to Sachi, who knocked in to Itachi, who before hitting the ground hit his head of the table. Once he landed on the ground, with Sachi on top of him; Sasori stopped and regained control of his senses.

--

Amiee: Haha, hope you all liked, this chapter... dissappointed me, I'll admit that. So, I will leave a notice on future chapters, because I'll most likely change this around a bit.

Deidara: Read and Review!

Sasori: Not even Amiee knows why she did that seating arrangement thingy.


	5. Special News Report

**Amiee: Welcome, to off the story Special News Update! Tonight, the men who bring the news are: Deidara and Sasori; the Akatsuki Artists!**

**Deidara: We are sorry to inform you, un, but Amiee will be unlikely to update this week, as she is gone for midterm to Dublin, but she shall try her best to upload some chapters. Sasori-Over to you, un!**

**Sasori: Sighs Yes we are very sorry to report this, and Amiee is truly sorry. She hopes to have at least one chapter up by the end of the week, although she cannot make any promises.**

**Deidara: But she has informed us that there will definitly be a Special Holloween Episode, so, keep watching-**

**Sasori: You mean reading.**

**Deidara: Yes, un. So keep reading, again Amiee is truly sorry un.**

Amiee: So very sorry!! I'll do my best though! Just keep that in mind!


	6. Mysteries Revealed

Amiee: Hello!! Welcome back to the official chapter five! I really enjoyed my stay and during this time I sort of wrote roughly about what will happen. Well enjoy!

Deidara: Back to the story, un! **Puts his hand through his hair**

Sasori: We're not news reporters anymore! **Hits Deidara across head**

Sachi: Well... Why these two fight, back to OFFICIAL chapter five! Oh; Amiee doesn't own Naruto (Mainly Akatsuki people!)

Akatsuki: O.O **Watching Deidara and Sasori fight**

Amiee: Really quick summery of what has happened so far!

In ch.4 the Akatsuki had a food fight at the dinner table, ending with a fight between Sasori and Deidara, who started to roll around; then they hit into Sachi who tumbled into Itachi who hit his head off the kitchen table.

Itachi, that must have hurt.

Itachi: Yes.

Hidan: Enjoy this fucking chapter.

Amiee: Hidan! I will make you reform!!

Akatsuki: O.O

Chapter 5: Oops? A small mystery revealed!

Silence. Dead silence. That is what had struck the Akatsuki's Super Secret Hideout. Even "innocent" Tobi had stopped in his tracks of throwing Konan's brilliantly burnt lasagne at Kakuzo.

"Oh shit..." Hidan muttered, looking at the table that was now had a broken leg... wooden leg.

"NOOOOO NOT THE TABLE!!!" Kakuzo whined, picking up the piece of broken wood that had flown to him when it had hurtled over; his voice seemingly pained.

"Never mind the table!" Konan said, moving slowly towards the table, where the two troublemakers (Sasori and Deidara) and the two victims (Itachi and Sachi) were.

"Sasori-Dana..."

"Deidara..." The two speaking glanced at each other, then to Itachi and Sachi. Sachi's eyes seemed to be full of fear as she looked into Itachi's mangekyo sharinghan. Sasori, seemed to notice her body shivering, as her green eyes, stared into a pair of very dangerous red ones.

"Sasori-Dana..."

"You think we're dead?" The two glanced at each other again, nodding at what Sasori said, they could feel Itachi's chakra boiling to the brim, and they could only imagine a mild form of torture that he would probably give them.

"I think we should run." Deidara said, earning a vigorous nod from his senpai, before they could move, a giggle was heard from Tobi.

"Wait... it's all Tobi's fault!" Sasori said, loud enough for Itachi to hear, as Sasori spoke; Sachi began to move again, sitting on top of Itachi at his waist.

"That hurt Itachi-Senpai..."

"Did he use mangekyo on you?" Konan said, peering over the table, the flower on her head dripping of red sauce.

"Mangekyo? No, Itachi-Senpai hit his head off the table when I fell on him. He hurt his head- that's why it hurt Itachi-Senpai." Konan nodded to Sachi as Sasori and Deidara made a run for the door, thinking that Itachi would still torture them.

"Don't. Move." A cold voice said, stopping Deidara and Sasori in their own tracks. They turned around, seeing Itachi standing up and wiping some dust that had fallen onto his robe off.

"Yes Itachi-senpai..." Deidara said, looking away from them all, Itachi was his senior in the organization- he would kind of have to show respect.

"Itachi-Senpai... what are you going to do?" Sachi questioned, looking at every single stoney facing member (bar Tobi who was happily giggling to himself) of the Akatsuki. Pein was standing beside Konan know and he cleared his throat coughing roughly.

"Itachi, do not harm Deidara or Sasori, how about we give them a mission to do." Everyone seemed to turn to Pein, an evil grin plastered to his face. Deidara and Sasori gulped.

"They can... DO ALL Akatsuki chores for the next month!!" The Akatsuki looked at Pein in shock, for them- highly trained brilliant genious ninja's to do housework? That was the worst torture (bar Itachi) they could be given.

"They can do everything except cooking!" Kisame said, laughing at the two troublemakers. He earned a glare from Sasori and Deidara.

"Shut up Fish boy, un!" Deidara yelled.

"That's Shark-Man!!!" Kisame yelled back, as they engaged in a verbal battle; everyone silently walked out of the room, except for Tobi's who was sitting in the room watching the two bicker with plennty of interest.

-------------------------

"Pein, may I ask you something?" Pein looked up from his desk to stare at Konan, he had been trying to focus on some budget that Kukazu had given him, he didn't really like all the cutbacks.

"Go on."

"I have been wondering why you've been so nice and also..." Konan trailed of, her eyes met the grin of Pein and she hesitated.

"Not jealous are you?" Pein laughed, and Konan, although a skilled ninja couldn't help but allow her cheeks to heat up.

"No." Konan said, trying to regain herself.

"You deserve an explanation Konan. I trust you the most after all." Pein smiled at Konan again, and Konan let out a sigh of relief; at least she, would get an answer.

"Sachi, as you know; has no memory of her past. Although I find it strange all she know's is her age." Konan nodded, what was the purpose of remembering her age?

"Is their some sort of connection?" Konan enquired, Pein nodded his head.

"Yes I think so. I believe she is from a world; a one that runs parallel from ours." Konan took this all in. A world? What could he mean?

"Well, there is a legend; that tells of a young person, knowing nothing but a number that would come to this world. That she would also have an unusual amount of chakra, and that she could gather chakra from everything around her." Pein nodded to himself thinking he was on the right track.

"That is why we are going on another mission tomorrow. I want to do more research on this; also, I want to create a plan, that next time we attempt to catch the tailed beasts, we will not fail." Konan nodded with Pein, leaving the room without another word.

"_It will take time though to get her chakra going right..." _Pein thought to himself as he returned to the budget Kakazu had created.

-

"_I could actually feel the anger from Itachi-Sempai... It was so scary..." _Sachi allowed herself to shudder as she thought back on the events that had happened to her.

"_Hello Sachi, are you okay?"_ Zetsu (white half) said appearing behind her, making Sachi jump, but sigh in relief that it wasn't Itachi.

"I-I'm fine! I..." Sachi tried to think of what to say, but she still couldn't get over that this man was like a venus fly trap.

"_Venus fly trap..."_ Sachi looked down, wondering what could have made her think of that.

"**You what? Are you surprised by what Pein odered them two to do? Or is it something else?" **Zetsu's darker half said, grinning at the girl who nodded in response.

"It's something else..." Zetsu, as a whole looked at the green eyes that stared back at him.

"_**What is it?"**_ Zetsu inquired, looking at the pinking color that shadowed Sachi's face.

"Ehh... I dunno really... but when I fell on Itachi-Sempai... I... I..." Zetsu grinned and beckoned Sachi to follow him as he turned to walk.

"_Haha... what did you feel?" _Zetsu was thoroughly enjoying questioning the girl who seemed to squim uncomfortably with the question.

"I felt flushed, and my blood was like speeding up or something... Is that bad?" She said, looking at Zetsu; confusion in he eyes.

"No. That isn't bad." Zetsu said, chuckling to himself.

"Oh, that's good then! I was worried!" Sachi said, sighing in relief to Zetsu.

"So, Itachi said you would like to train to become a ninja?"

"Oh yes!" Sachi said, becoming involved at the chances.

----------------

"_The blush on her face... What was that about?"_ Itachi thought to himself as he showered, his room had it's own shower luckily.

"_Was she trying to hold back laughter or something?" _Itachi pondered on these thought's as the hot water trailed along his skin, he loved the feel of a hot shower after a poor day.

"_Shit. Holloween..."_ He thought, he activated his mangekyo eyes as if looking for traps.

"_I wonder how Sasuke is...?" _Itachi thought, pushing everything else from his mind; he knew when he had activated the mangekyo and used it on Sasuke showing him that time from the past it must have really been hard for him.

"_Oh well..."_ Itachi thought, he thought of Sachi's face when they had sort of stared into each others eyes. A small chuckle slipped out. Priceless.

--

Amiee: Okay I'm stopping there because I don't want to delve to much into the story in...

Deidara and Sachi: Official Chapter Five!

Sasori: Next time, Aimee thinks it will be the halloween or else "Hallows Eve" She isn't sure if she will do one an evening before.

_**Amiee: WHO DO YOU THINK SACHI SHOULD BE PAIRED WITH???**_

_**DEIDARA**_

_**SASORI**_

_**OR**_

_**ITACHI??**_

_**PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW!!**_


	7. Hollow's Eve

**Amiee:Hello again, at least now the updates shall become more frequent again! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter... I had to restrain myself from writing stuff from Itachi- He was in the shower!!**

**Sasori: Pervert.**

**Aimee: Not as bad as you. I've seen you're Icha Icha! **

**Deidara: Chapter 7: Hollow's Eve!**

A day had past since the events at the table and Deidara and Sasori were busy scrubbing floors of the Akatsuki base. Zetsu and Tobi had left on a mission to the Village in the Mist and would hopefully be back in time for "Holloween" as Hidan had said before he and Kakuzu had left to retrieve some scrolls in the Hidden Sand Village.

"_I'm hungry..." _Sachi said to herself as she entered the kitchen, looking around; she realized there was no cooked food lying around and that Tobi had eaten the last of the coco pops...

"_Does that mean I will have to cook?"_ Sachi pondered as she looked for any remainders of coco-pops. None.

"_Damn... Well there might be a first time for everthing..." _Sachi said, after thoroughly looking for another source of food. Unsure of where to start, she put on the gas and got a pot and put water in, leaving it to boil.

"_This is what Konan did wasn't it...?" _Sachi had watched Konan cook a snack the evening previous, it had been burnt but this is how to start she had said...

"_Noodles!! That's easy enough I think!"_ Sachi said to herself, pouring the noodles into the now boiling water. Although, she put way to much in.

"_Oh oh... Ehm... I'll share with everyone!" _Sachi said, watching the noodles soften, she didn't want plain noodles, so she found some sort of flavouring. Curry.

"_I hope this tastes nice..." _Sachi said crossing her fingers as she poured in some flavouring.

--

"Sachi! You made this! It tastes good!" Deidara happily said, eating without hesitation.

"Yeah! It's so much better then eating Konan's burnt "food" all the time!" Sasori said, agreeing with Deidara.

"What Sasori??" Konan said, appearing behind him; glaring at his comment- he knew she had been within earshot.

"Nymph..." Sachi stared at Sasori for a moment, a small smile on her face; glad that the two were enjoying her food.

"Well, Pein and I will be leaving now." Konan said, grabbing her cloak from a hoook at the doorway to the kitchen. Deidara choked.

"Deidara-Senpai!" Sachi said, thinking it was her food, Deidara simply waved at her and smiled.

"You two aren't staying for holloween?" Sasori asked, asking what Deidara would have screamed if he hadn't choked.

"No." Konan said simply, earning an evil grin from Deidara.

"I know what they'll dress up as, un." Sasori and Sachi looked at Deidara, Konan tried to ignore him; she went to the fridge to get a yoghurt before they left.

"Pein, will dress as a devil and Konan will dress as one of thos maids- you know with the really short dress- reveals alot of flesh, then they'll-" Deidara was stopped before he could continue when he was hit across the head by Itachi, who had entered without a sound.

"None of you're perverted thoughts in front of Sachi- she's too pure yet." He said, staring at the bowl of noodles in front of Deidara.

"Here you go Itachi-Senpai." Sachi said, getting a bowl and putting the noodles in; placing it in front of Itachi, he looked at it uncertain for a moment until a pair of chopsticks were placed on the table in front of him.

"It's good." Sasori said, making Itachi even more worried, he turned his attention to Sachi, who wasn't eating, he decided to question her.

"Sachi," He awaited until the green eyes were looking into his onyx ones before continuing his question, "why aren't you eating?" Sachi looked at him seriously for a moment, before breaking into a childish grin.

"I've already eaten." Itachi nodded, and returned his attention to the noodles; he could hear Deidara and Sasori quietly sniggering across the table, he would get them later.

"Konan, it's time to go." Pein said, entering the kitchen; glancing at Sasori and Deidara, who nodded remembering their "mission".

"Oh, Sachi; don't be frightened if you hear any noises over the next few days." Sachi pondered on what Pein could have meant, but before she could question; both he and Konan were gone.

"Noises?" Sachi looked to the three who were at the table, Itachi seemed to speed up eating and Deidara and Sasori quickly rose.

"Well, time we start the mission!" Sasori said, stretching as he walked out of the room, Deidara close to him.

"See you later, un!"

"Itachi-Senpai, what did Pein-Senpai mean by "noises"" Sachi asked, sitting beside Itachi, immiediatly; Itachi felt unsure of what to say... Would she know about holloween? And what sort of danger to be a non-ninja on this occasion, living with Tobi especially.

"Where is Tobi?" Itachi asked, actually interested in the boy for a change.

"He went with Zetsu earlier, something about retrieving a scroll." Sachi said, Itachi rose; putting his dish into the sink leaving it for either cleaners of the month to wash.

"Hey! Itachi-Senpai!!!" Sachi called standing in front of his way, Itachi was getting annoyed.

"Sachi, stop vexing me."

"I answered you're question, now you answer mine! Please?" Sachi said, her voice pleading and her eyes full of worry.

"Well, it's nothing major. But, in here on holloween, the others play pranks on each other and they sometimes get incredibly loud- so... if you hear anything disturbing tonight, don't be afraid." Itachi said, shrugging at why Pein wouldn't explain to her in the fist place, he didn't want to explain everything to her. It would become a nuisence.

"Oh... okay."

"You're not afraid are you?" Itachi asked, stiffling the chuckle that nearly slipped. Nearly.

"Well... there is a cannibal, a plant an immortal man and a man with five hearts... so there is like no reason to be afraid unless Tobi has a bomb or something..." Sachi sighed, giggling, trying to cover her evident fear, er giggle became strained.

"Well, no that that matter has been resolved I'll be going now." Itachi said, turning the doorknob and opening the door.

"Wait, Itachi-senpai!" Itachi turned around, catching a threatening tear in Sachi's eye preparing itself to spill.

"What's wrong now?"

"Can I stay in you're room tonight?" Now that, was a question Itachi hadn't expected.

-- Because I'm a nice person I'll leave you there,

So far Itachi-Kun is in the lead!

* **Throws confetti ***


	8. The Night in Between

**Amiee: Wow!! Chapter 8!! How cool, ne? Okay, so this one is like in between, like the night before Holloween actually starts... muhahaha... === spaz moment!**

**Sachi: Amiee-chama doesn't own Naruto!**

**Amiee: Okay, this is a quick note, the Akatsuki, will win.**

**Chapter Eight: The Night Between.**

Itachi paused, staring hard at the door he had turned to face.

"Please Itachi-Senpai, I'll sleep on the floor!" Sachi pleaded, staring into his back. Although he wasn't looking itachi could feel her fear in her pleading voice. After a moment he sighed.

"Very well." Itachi wasn't one to give in, but she was the only girl surrounded by men in a base that was annually deprived of woman. He was fine but the others weren't. Oh why they wouldn't hit on Konan, would any of them want to cross Pein?

"Thank you Itachi-Senpai!!" Sachi said, smiling warmly at his back.

"Thank you again Itachi-Senpai!" Sachi said, for what most have been the millionth time to Itachi in the past day. It was now twelve at night and the two were finally hitting the bed- and in Sachi's case the floor.

"You can sleep in the bed if you want." Sachi looked at Itachi strangely and he quickly backtracked on what he said.

"I will be sleeping in that chair," Itachi said, pointing at a chair that would probably fit him perfectly. "and you can sleep in the bed, it would probably be comfier for you." Sachi nodded and looked at Itachi, mulling over the options.

"Are you sure Itachi-Senpai?" Itachi nodded, saying nothing more as he spread out the sheets onto the chair.

"Yes." Sachi nodded, not asking anymore, although she had only bein living with the Akatsuki for a short time, she knew not to press Itachi to much.

_--_

BANG! Sachi rose from sleep as a loud noise came from down the main hall, before the scream exited her mouth Itachi's hands were covering her mouth.

"It's okay..." He whispered, calming her down, his voice went into Sachi's ear and she began to feel dreamy, sleepy even.

"Just go back to sleep..." After he finished a rarely used genjuitsu on Sachi he stepped out of the bed and walked outside. Looking at two "Indians" in front of him. One red haired and another blond.

"_I thought so..._" He said to himself as he stared down at the two who were carrying loo roll in hand and eggs.

"Itachi-Senpai, what are you doing out at this time,un?" Deidara said, looking at Itachi to Sasori and back again.

"I could ask you two the same thing and why are you dressed like that?" Sasori and Deidara looked at each other and rubbed the back of their heads.

"Kisame... dared us to..." Sasori said, shifting uncomfortably in the eyes of Itachi.

"Yeah un! Blame Kisa-san!" Deidara spoke, hearing Kisame burst out laughing in his room.

"Where is Sachi, we were going to surprise her!" Sasori said, looking around.

"She's in my room." Both "Indians" stared at Itachi as he walked back into his room and closed the door.

"He's got nerve, un." Deidara said, baring his teeth at the door Itachi just went in.

"I don't think they were doing what you were thinking Dei..."

"He better not! "Don't do that in front of Sachi, she's too pure yet." Deidara said, mimicking what Itachi had said that morning.

"Relax, lets go back to the "planning room"!" Sasori said, grabbing some leftover loo roll and chucking it at Hidan's door, a "fuck off I'm tired" was heard threw the door.

"Jeez no one is in the spirit of Holloween..." Deidara said, looking at dismay at the non- decorated hideout.

"Lets fix it up tomorrow, un!" Sasori looked as Deidara said this, smiling and nodding. They went to Sasori's room because it was the "planning room".

"_Lucky assholes..."_ Kisame said, closing his eyes, excited about the events to come. Holloween's a blast when you live in the Akatsuki home.

--

"Itachi...Kun... Is everything okay?" Sachi said, sitting up and ubbing one of her green eyes as she sat up in Itachi's bed.

"Everything is fine."

"Oh... okay. Itachi you're bed is very big... uh... I can sleep on this edge and you can sleep on that edge if you want..." Sachi said, a light blush forming across her face. Itachi let himself have a silent chuckle, his onyx eyes looked at big green ones.

"Are you still afraid?" Sachi paused for a moment, before nodding her head to him. He got up and strode across to the bed, getting in.

"_I'll stay until she falls asleep..." _Itachi said to himself, but before Sachi was asleep he was. Sachi followed quickly after.

--

Itachi woke up at half four, his hands wrapped around a waist that didn't belong to him. He could smell the sweet scent coming from Sachi's hair, and strangely he didn't care. He pulled Sachi closer, and pulled the sheets over her more, because she had began to shiver.

"_Sleep well..."_ Itachi whispered into Sachi's ear, before drifting back off into a deep slumber, pulling the memoryless girl closer to him all the time.

---------------------------

Aimee: Probably could have done better, but just a short sweet in between chapter.


	9. Happy Holloween!

**Amiee: Hello! Yes, I know this has taken a very long time to come about but I've been living at my nan's all week long, and once I was finally able to update I sprained my hand- badly, so I come back finally, I hope your not mad! **

**Sachi: Amiee doesn't own Naruto, or the Akatsuki.**

**Chapter 9: Happy Holloween!!**

Sachi kept her eyes closed, pulling the blankets over her head, not wanting to get up just yet. She wanted to stay in the warmth of the bed that didn't belong to her, the bed that belonged to her senpai, that person, she realized, was no longer there.

"Itachi-Senpai?" Sachi said, pulling herself up, looking around but knowing she was still in his room. She heard a shower in the next room over running and then noticed that Itachi's room had another a door, a door Sachi presumed lead to the bathroom that Itachi was now showering in.

"_Phew... Wait why am I "phewing???"" _Sachi pondered as she stepped out of the warm bed, regretting it, but carrying on all the same.

Knock. Knock. Sachi looked at the door that led to the hall, and moved towards it asking who it was, Hidan revealed it was Kakuzu and him.

"Oh, okay!" Sachi said, smiling as she opened the door; only to face Hidan's severed head. The shrill scream that engulfed the entire Akatsuki base sprung out, startling many of them from their sleep, and Itachi from his shower.

"What's wrong?" Itachi said, wrapped in a towel that covered his waist. He leaned against the frame of the bathroom door, finding Sachi on the floor gasping for breath.

"Why?" Itachi's eyes pierced Hidan's and then Kakuzu's eyes, sending them running from his room door to wherever they planned their next trick. Itachi pulled a robe over himself so as not to expose himself any more to anyone.

"I-Itachi-senpai... That was frightful!" Itachi looked at the girl who was still sitting on the floor, she had only looked up smiling, her ivory skin even paler from the shock. The word she had used didn't seem like something she would use Itachi considered, smirking at the conclusion.

"What was frightful?" Itachi asked, looking down at Sachi who seemed to be recovering herself.

"_Either Hidan's head or the fact that without clothing your drop dead gorgoeus!!!" _Sachi thought, deciding her first thought might be the better one to present to Itachi.

"Hi-Hidan-Senpai's head..." Sachi looked away from Itachi, unable to hide the bright pink color spreading across the bridge of her nose. She shook her head, and took some deep breaths, suddenly feeling more alert.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked, following her actions with his onyx eyes. Sachi simply nodded her head before standing up and bowing to him.

"Thank you, Itachi-Senpai. I'll go to my room now and change!" That was it, she spoke so swiftly if Itachi wasn't someone with immaculate hearing he would have missed it.

"_That girl..._" Itachi shok his head, closing the door and began to remove the robe, resuming his morning ritual.

-- ------- ------------- ---------------------- -----------

The day dragged on, Hidan was pelted with eggs and cabbage by Sasori and Deidara who were still dressed as indians, they had run around the base many times... breaking many items that Kakuzu had considered "valuble".

"This has been the least dangerous holloween ever." Itachi said, handing Sachi a plate to be dried, suddenly Itachi wished he hadn't spoken, thunderous bombs could be heard flying down the halls, indian roars and "Tobi is a good boy" COMING STRAIGHT TOWARDS THE KITCHEN.

"Tobi your dead, un!" Deidara screamed, and Sasori did a war cry as they followed the unlucky boy, running behind him, trying to make him trip.

"Are they going to rape Tobi-Kun?" Sachi asked, earning a surprised stare from Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan who had walked into the kitchen following the abrupt noises.

"What?" She asked, responding to the stares, which abruptly stopped when Tobi ran straight through them, knocking them to the side. Everyone looked at Tobi, as he rushed towards Sachi, seaweed covering his face.

"EEWWWWWW!!" Sachi yelled, once Tobi collided with her, everyone was to stunned to actually go see if she was okay at first, until they realised that Tobi was squishing her.

"Get up fatass!" Deidara said, kicking Tobi as he spoke, Tobi yelped in pain as Deidara strucked him harshly.

"Dei....don't be... mean!" Sachi whispered, lying underneath Tonb's mass, squirming to escape; so instead of kicking, Deidara pulled Tobi off (much more productive) of Sachi, his indian headpiece shimmering and fluttering, and Sasori, picked Sachi up as Hidan threw a bottle of wine at Kakuzu.

"What's this for...?" He questioned, eyeing the bottle suspiciously, glancing towards his partner every so often.

"I bought it with money from the fucking budget." Everyone turned to stare at Hidan, had he a death wish- or however close he could get to death, wish?

"You... you... WHAT? DO YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT THAT MONEY IS???? WE'RE NOT MADE OF BLOODY MONEY!!" Everyone seemed to shiver away from Kakuzu, as he went on a rampage threw their home, chasing Hidan comidically around furniture.

-- -- --------------- --------------- --------------------- ------------------------ -------

"So exhausting..." Sachi sighed as she curled into the comfiest living room chair, it was luxuriosly leather, black (naturally) coloring, another sigh slipped from her lips, although this one leaded to a smile.

"This was so much fun! Hidan gave Kakuzu a black eye, un! Haha!" Deidara laughed as he finished, Sasori trailing by his side, smirking as they came in.

"You missed it, Sachi-Chan." Sachi looked up, they rarely added anything to her name. Deidara, nodded with Sasori, sitting own on the couch in front of her, making a bird with his clay.

"What are you doing?" Sachi asked, as Deidaa wrote a note and attached it to the bird.

"Oh, just telling Leader of this years damages so far! That's my job at holloween, un!" Sachi nodded, as Deidara finished writing and attached the note to the bird, as it flew away from them and out the hole in the wall that had been located there for uses such as this, Sasori laughed, both looked at him.

"Leader-sama is going to be mad when he hears that Tobi nearlly crushed Sachi-Chan."

"He is?"

"Yeah, un! You're right!! You're really important to Pain-San if he just let you stay here! I wonder what you are, un!" Deidara said, running to Sachi, facing eye to eye on the seat. Their eyes conected as another boom blared throughout the base, Sasori gritted his teeth.

"Hidan and Kakuzu are at it again, stupid idiots." Sasori said, walking out of the room, as Sachi and Deidara jumped in reaction.

"They're fighting again?" Sachi asked, walking side by side Deidara down the hall, where loud screams echoed around them.

"Not... exactly..." Deidara said, looking around edgily; knowing no-one was around, he heaved a sigh.

"They are parteners."

"Yeah, I know that. They go on missions together, so what is this noise for?" Sachi asked, not understanding what Deidara had meant.

"No, not that kind of partners, un... They are more... intimate?"

"Intimate? What's that mean?" Deidara smiled, unsure of how to explain, and also didn't want to show any incredibly graphic images to Sachi he stopped and pulled her down the hall running.

"Do you wanna go trick or treating?" Deidara yelled, running up the steps of their home.

"Where?"

"Hidden Leaf Village!"

"But aren't you in danger?" Deidara stopped, and grinned to Sachi.

"I'll dress down when we get there. I know a brilliant place, un, for costumes. 'Kay?" Sachi nodded, and again, they were off, glancing behind them every so often to make sure they were'nt being followed.

----------------- -------------------- -----------------------

"WOW! This village is really cool!" Sachi said, as she stepped out of the store with Deidara beside her.

"Deidara-sama you look great!" Sachi exclaimed, looking at the dressed up danger-man. He had become a police-man ironically enough, but the shirt stuck to him revealing his toned body, and was unbuttoned to halfway down his chest, revealing chiselled abs.

"You look cute, Sachi-Chama,un." Sachi looked down, pink covering the bridge of her nose. Her long princess dress was pink and she had a tiara, not forgetting the wand Deidara had forced her to get as well.

"Haha, do you think we'll get many treats?" Sachi asked, bubbling with excitement.

"I think so, you're too cute and innocent looking to not give anything to!" Sachi smiled, Deidara's complement was confirmed, when certain ninja's began to look, little children stalled holding their candy bags to just get a look.

"Mommy! Look it's a princess!" A small child called out, dragging his mother towards Sachi and Deidara.

"Well, well, un. You're a princess now, Akatsuki Hime!" Sachi nudged Deidara, pursing her lips to him, grabbing his bag for treats and running up to a door, knocking and yelling.

"Yes?" A certain, perverted ninja said, as he came around the door of his home- Icha Icha in hand.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" Sachi yelled, smiling uncontrolably in her excitement, Kakashi peeered over to Deidara, suspicious, about him.

"_Shit... first house we choose, un is Kakashi Hatake's... I should disappear,un..."_ Deidara thought, he walked away leaving Sachi talking to the copy cat ninja, hoping he didn't arrouse too much suspicion.

"Aren't you too old to trick or treat?" The masked ninja asked, eyeing the direction Deidara had gone.

"No! This is my first time going- I think!" Sachi chided in response, still holding her bag out for treats.

"Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi, and here is you're treats." Kakashi said, throwing piles of candy into her bag- and a book?

"Don't look at that book, give it to your blond friend." Sachi nodded, and said her thanks, running down the street to find Deidara.

-- ------------ -------------------- -------------------

"That was so much fun Dei-Kun!" Deidara looked at Sachi, smiling at the progress he seemed to had made.

"Wasn't it? Now we can have loads of crap, un!"

"Oh... the first house I went to... Kakashi-sama's house, he gave me this to give to you." Sachi said, handing Deidara over the book, Deidara looked at the cover and was suddenly giddy with excitement.

"What is it?" Sachi asked, curiosity burning within her.

"Its... the.. latest Icha Icha... un..." Sachi looked at Deidara unsure of what to say, she hadn;t ever heard of Icha Icha before, but she snuggled onto Deidara's lap as she fell asleep, too tired to even hear Deidara's giggles as he read.

**Amiee: Haha, sorry again for such a long update, but my excuse is on the top! I'll try and have another chapter up tomorrow, nearly christmas time!! :~)**


	10. Preparations for CHRISTAMAS!

Amiee: As promised, here I am with another chapter, I'm thinking of doing this from now on from Sachi's pov, just that I want to challlenge myself and improve myself, to make me be the best that I can be! Thanks again for all of the reviews, they are all much appreciated, and the favourite story and story alerts, they are what gives me the good oul' motivation!

Itachi: Amiee, doesn't own the Akatsuki.

Chapter 10: Preparation for Christmas!

For some strange reason- which worries me, Deidara and Sasori are more excited then usual, Hidan and Kakuzu are more relaxed, and everyone just seems... happier.... I just don't understand!

"Sachi," I turned around when I heard Deidara call me. "Sachi-Chan, do you know what the date is?" I turned to the calender- we were in the kitchen, and it said December eighth.

"December eighth... why?" I asked half-hazordlesly, I considered, what could be so special about this date?

"So you don't know...? Well, un, today we put up the decorations for christmas!" I stared blankly as Deidara spoke, I honestly didn't have a clue what he was talking about... Christmas? A holiday I presumed. After a moment, Deidara regestered the look on my face, and his eyes went like, HUGE!

"You don't remember Christmas, un?" I shook my head at him, he screamed- I mean it, he balso began to point and wave at me and run around the kitchen like a headless chicken. I sighed, sitting down waiting for them to blame Tobi.

"SASORI-DAMA!!! HELP!" Deidara screamed, I had to plug my ears with my fingers he was so loud. I stared at my untouched breakfast, knowing there would be a meeting soon enough to explain to me. I liked what was in the bowl too, coco-pops!

"What? What happened? Was it Tobi?" Sasori said, running in and stopping when he noticed Deidara pointing. At me.

"Sachi-Chan," He began in a softer tone, "Are you alright? Did Tobi do some-" I shook my head standing up, looking at the still panicking Deidara.

"Dei-Kun, relax. Tobi didn't do anything, I don't know what Christamas is." I said quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice the blush that was starting to fall across my nose.

"Y-YOUDON'TKNOWWHATCHRISTMASIS??" I stared as he composed himself and began again.

"You don't know what Christamas is?" I nodded to him, Sasori-Kun was alot easier to speak to the Dei-Kun at times, especially when it came to not knowing things.

"Okay, well, looks like its time for another meeting!" Sasori said running out of the room excitedly, why couldn't he just explain it to me? It would be so much easier!

"Get comfy, un." I looked at Deidara and then cocked my eyebrow at the empty glass on the table, and then his dripping wet hair.

"I thought it would calm me down, un."

"Did it?" He nodded and sat down, and patted on his knee's for me to sit with him, I complied, why wouldn't I sit with Deidara!

"This will probably be long,un" I shook my head.

"It's just a holiday right?" I watched as Deidara's eyes sharpened, okay so it wasn't just a holiday!

"Christmas is big at the base, we rarely gather all together for a meeting, but we do for Christmas." I nodded, still not getting why it was such a big buzz about the holiday. Deidara and Sasori over the past few months had become my best friends, they were kind and definitly cool. But, when they went on missions together, I felt so alone, even if the others were here.

- --------------- --------------------

"Well, Sachi, today we put up the Christmas decorations." Pain sighed, finishing up on the prolonged meeting, due to Tobi's sudden hunger for a certain plant man. It was sort of funny in my opinion, Tobi had decided he wanted to be a vegetarian from now on, so he thought that it would be alright to eat Zetsu!

"You're still giggling, un. You found it that funny?" Deuidara whispered into my ear, I nodded swiftly back to him, unable to control my laughter when his hand began to trace up the back of my spine. It was awfully tickleish!

"Say, un... Do you have the tickles?" I looked at Deidara, managing to keep a straight face- to my amazement!

"No.." I murmured, unsure of what would happen from Deidara. My worries and fears were confirmed when I seen Deidara's sly grin appear quickly on his face and suddenly disappear when he seen me look at him.

"Dei-Kun...?"

"What, un? Come on lets go put up the decorations!" I nodded, getting off of his knee's and stretching.

------------- ----------------

I stared at the pretty lights, that twinkled on the fir tree, I smiled so widely as I looked at the Christmas tree. Tinsel wrapped around the trunk and the fairy lights were in multi-colors, pink, blue, green, red, orange! There were so many! The decorations were beautiful! I looked at the baubels and the balls that hung from the tree, black and silver painted ones. Small little puppets that were definitly made by the expert in the puppeteering Akatsuki, all of them were there, I wasn't but I didn't mind!

I stared at each one, looking at Itachi's in particular detail, his even had thos lines that were ion his face, but what I was looking at was the amazing detail, well- in his eyes. The mangekyo was there definitly! I seen the red and black, it was cool, yet frightening at the same time.

"Sachi-Chan," I looked around, sad to lift my eyes from the little figurine, I stared at them all who were gathered in front of me, and seen the small box in Sasori-s hand.

"Here's an early Christmas present." I lifted my eyebrow, as the box was put into my hand, it was wrapped so neatly,

"Kisame-san wrapped it, un. The only thing he can do right." Deidara said, Sasori and Itachi chuckled.

"Don't ruin her moment." Pain said, glaring at Deidara.

"Th-Thanks!" I looked at the box, not wanting to open it, but was being goaded by all of their eyes staring at me. So I began to open the wrapping paper. I watched as the two layers fell, little "Santa Clauses" as Pain had said earlier, hit the floor. I opened the box...

AND I WAS IN IT!!

"Wha-" I stammered, going red, I looked up at the eyes and faces, that were all smiling (even Itachi- score!).

" Now their is one of you as well for the Christmas tree." Itachi said, I smiled at them all, unable to believe what I was seeing.

"'Cause you're part of this fucking fucked up family now." Hidan said, grinning widely.

"Just don't spend to much of the budget, got it?" Kakuzu said, glaring at Hidan- he was still mad at Hidan even if he didn't say it aloud for the bottle of wine at Holloween.

"So where do I put it on the tree?" I felt someones warm hand grab my own, and tug it near the top, I had blinked so when I had opened my eyes, my heart lept when I seen it was Itachi!

"Itachi-sama?" He glanced at me, pulling my hand beside his own figurine, and placed mine beside his- score again!

"I'm sick of being put away from everyone else, you'll join me on this part of the tree?" He looked at me and I couldn't say anything- for once I've had nothing to say, my mind was completely blank, so I did what anyone who couldn't speak for the moment would do, I nodded, and boy did I nod!

"It's SNOWING!!" Tobi yelled, running to where we were- funny I thought he'd been here this entire time... haha.

--------- ------------

Amiee: So what do you think? Huh, hope you liked it, I'll only be able to update once a week, but maybe I'll like upload two chapters in one go... So yeah, 'till next time!


	11. Snowball Fight!

**Amiee: Hello, hope you all enjoy this chapter, it came to me from what Tobi said, SNOWING. So, you must know what that means? You do? Good, let the fun begin! :)**

**Sachi: Amiee doesn't own Akatsuki.**

**Deidara: But she does plan to be the world's first Demontator. Try and figure out what that means, un!**

**Chapter 11: Snowball fight!!**

Oh my, it was so cold when I woke up, I shivered so badly! I looked around the base, I couldn't find anyone... Where was everyone?

I knocked on Itachi's room door, seeing my breath leave my mouth, wow. I heard him unlock the door, and he stared at me raising an eyebrow. He's so unemotional...

"What's wrong Sachi-Chan?" OMG! HE just said chan at the end of my name- cool!! I breathed again, and he seen the air leave my mouth, "Where is everyone?" I asked, shivering again, he was looking at me funny- well funny for him.

"Whats wrong?"

"Your freezing." I looked at him, suddenly aware that I was STILL shivering. I shrugged, and looked at him, his eyes were looking at me... well, concerned looking?

"It's okay, I'll wrap up in my blanket once I find out where everyone is. So do you know here they are?" I questioned him again, and he nodded,

"They're having a snowball fight." He never spoke more then he needed to say, except for yesterday...

"Oh? Upstairs?" He nodded to me, and I immiediatly started to head upstairs, saying thanks as I walked away.

"Sachi-Chan." I turned to look at him, his onyx eyes looking me up and down, I looked at myself, I was wearing the first kimono I had received from Deidara, you know, the black one, with the red sash.

"You'll freeze if you go outside, put on a jacket." I stared at Itachi smiling, I nodded and turned to my room- before realizing I had no jacket – that I knew of...

"Itachi-Sama, could I borrow a jacket, please?" He nodded and beckoned me into his room, I heard him sigh in slight annoyance but I just hurried in after him. He handed me a black jacket, sort of like the body warmer that the Kakashi guy had been wearing at Holloween... I said my thanks and left the smiling.

I watched them all throwing snowballs at each other, at one stage everyone sort of ganged up on Tobi-Kun, it had been funny, but Tobi got his revenge when he used Zetsu as a plant man catapult, who'd a thought that being part venus flytrap would be so handy?!

"Sachi-Chama, come and play on our team, un, we're short a player!" Deidara said, although he and Sasori were fine by themselves they just had to drag me into it- I hope I don't get killed! I watched as Sasori and Deidara built up their fort and grabbed loads of snow beside them, I began to make the snowballs and Sasori and Deidara would throw them- they had by far a better throwing range then I had as we had put to the test.

"Sachi-chama, give it another shot!" Sasori said, putting a snowball into my hand, I threw it with all I could muster and it only managed to reach halfway to Pain and Konan's fort.

"Concentrate! Sachi-chan, close your eyes and concentrate!" Sasori said, agitation in his voice that I couldn't do it as well as they could I presumed...? I closed my eyes and blocked everything out, hearing nothing, thinking nothing it was like I was in limbo. Then I thew it...

"Way to go Sachi-chan!" Sasori screached, I had actually hit Konan in the face this time- although I could already feel her anger that she had actually gotten hit peeking.

"Cool! Lets get this game on the road!" I yelled, happy that I could finally somehow throw the same distance as everyone else!

"You're in for it now Sachi-Chan!" Konan yelled, Hidan said "Fuck" as loudly as he could, Kakuzu put pieces of people's budget for the year if they hit him in his snowballs to frighten them off, I seen Deidara slip some explosives into a few snowballs- mainly aimed at Kisame and Tobi (at Tobi's feet).

"That was so much fun! I really enjoyed myself!" Everyone nodded, and I coughed a little, I was tired but I would have a warm bath and something to eat before I actually headed to bed- we were playing all day today! It was truely so much fun! I felt a small headache coming along as I coughed again and Kisame looked at me funny- I looked back at him funny to.

"Konan-sama, come and check Sachi-chama for a minute." I looked at the shark man, confused by his calling, Konan came over looked at me, then put her hand to my forhead and looked alarmed?

"Sachi-chan, have a warm bath, then immiediatly get into bed, I'll make you a nice warm soup!" I looked at her, confused, I didn't understand what was so wrong, all I had was a headache and a cough... no... I couldn't... could I be "sick?"

Konan nodded at my one phrased word, and ushered me to my bedroom and patiently waited for me outside whilst I gathered the stuff I would need, then she brought me to her own room and made the water run for a nice warm bath.


	12. In sickness to Health

**_Amiee: Thank you to all who reviewed my previous chapter, it's all appreciated and glad you all seemed to have liked it, I want to better myself as much as possible so if anyone has any writing tips would like to see more description- anything that would help me impove myself, please tell me, and do not be afraid to critiscise the story! As long as it's constuctive and I get help to improve it I don't mind what sort of reviews I get! _**

**_Deidara: Amiee doesn't own Akatsuki_**.

Chapter 12: In sickness to health...

I awoke having a coughing fit, and it was Kisame's turn to watch me- great I had babysitters now... Kisame patted my back and made me drink some water to stop the cough for a little while. He stared at my paler features, the medicine I've been getting seemed to have no effect and over the past three days I had only gotten worse, everyone bar Pain (understandably) and Tobi (are they trying to murder me if they allowed this) had taken turns watching me, I had slept through most of this, only being awake for short periods of time when each person was with me, taking medicin and water.

"Sachi-chan, drink more." I nodded as I pulled myself up more, getting a better position to sit in, making it easier for me to drink the water. My hands were numb, so I allowed Kisame to put the glass to my mouth and I drank it as I began to fall asleep again.

"Kisa-Kun..." I whispered, my head pounding with everythought, my throught aching with every word.

"Yeah?" He said back, louder and more manly, but still with actual concern.

"I need to change my clothes can... you turn around for a minute?" Kisame looked at me then the warm winter suit I'd been wrapped up in, that was quite literally drenched in sweat. He nodded and turned around, I hoped he wouldn't perve on a sick girl, if he did I wonder what would happen...? I crawled weakly over the blankets and grabbed the spare bed clothes Konan had laid out for me, I smiled at the thought, weakly thowing my top across the room.

"Sachi-chama, it's time for medicin, un..." Deidara said, as I lifted my eyes open slowly, slightly confused as to were Kisame had gone to. He smiled at me as I struggled to pull myself up, so I found myself being pulled up like a little rag doll and being put into Deidara's lap, he had the medicine bottle and spoon ready and put it into my mouth and swallowed, this method was repeated a further two times and I smiled, alot better then I had the past few days.

"There there, un. You'll be better soon! Then we'll have alot more fun, you really worried me and Sasori-dama, so don't get sick again, un!" I nodded, already falling asleep in his arms, I drank the water Deidara gave me, and was soon unconscious again.

I awoke, panting sightly, seeing Kakuzu's slightly masked face made me jump slightly, but I quickly calmed down.

"After seeing next years budget, I'd be sick as well." I couldn't help it, hearing the word sick, and although I hadn't eaten for a few days I vomited over the side of the bed, getting the bottom of Kakuzu's robes, I looked at him apologetically before turning over on my side and heaving over the bed again.

"I'll go get Konan and more water..." Kakuzu said, running out of the room- I soon figured out why, I could hear him vomiting halfway down the hall, I grabbed for the remainder of water left in a glass and drank it, missing completely the bedside table when I went to put it down, dropping the glass- thankfully it didn't break! I felt my eyes close, I figured Kakuzu probably had sedatives in this glass...

"Sachi... Sachi? How do you feel now?" I woke up, feeling alert, I nodded, looking at Konan, but still feeling sick, I coughed up some vomit over the side of the bed, into a bucket that had been placed there- thankfully! I felt her tracing her hand through my dead brown hair, I couldn't remember the last time it had been washed, I lost track of the days...

"Sachi-chan, you'll be okay soon, so don't worry, you're getting alot better, although it has taken longer then I thought..." Konan said, sounding very worried to me, I smiled and drank the water she handed to me- I could actually hold it now! I smiled as I held the glass, although I quickly handed it back to Konan when I felt my grip loosen.

"Just sleep some more Sachi, you'll probably be better next time you awaken." She smiled at me, and I fell into a dreamless sleep once again, they were soo putting sedatives into my water!

"Why is so cold?" I asked as I awoke, this time facing Itachi, shivering and rubbing my arms I broke out into a cold sweat.

"Sachi? You awoke? Here lie down, I'll get you something warm." He said, but I couldn't lie down, I reached for the water my throat was so dry, but Itachi grabbed my hand, I looked at him, pleading for a drink.

"You won't drink from that glass, here." He let go of my hand and picked up another glass that had been resting on the floor, I looked at him confused, but I drank the water anyways, it felt nice and soothing to my throat. I smiled as well as I could, but I didn't know what my face looked like anymore...

"Do you want some medicin now?" I looked at him, and seeing as they must have gotten better medicin 'cause honestly I felt really really good, just my throat that hurt, my headache was gone and my nose wasn't as sniffly as it had been.

"Oh Itachi-Kun," He looked at me while he pored the medicin onto a spoon, "You're jacket is over there." I pointed into the dark corner where the black jacket was awaiting Itachi.

"That's fine, I think you need it more then I do." I nodded, still to tired to argue with anyone, and my throat would get to dry anyway...

"Here." Itachi said, handing me the spoon, I took it, but then my hand lost its grip and landed on the floor, I looked at Itachi apologetically as he leaned down and picked it up, I felt the tear trickle down the side of my face.

"Whats wrong Sachi-chan?" Itachi looked at me, pondering as to why I had started crying.

"I'm useless. I can't do anything, I can't even hold a spoon anymore! I can't even help you guys either..."

"Don't be stupid," I looked at Itachi I had never heard him say the word "stupid" before, I think it's kind of cute the way he says it.

"You do more for us then you think, and your part of this family now, so that means you must be doing something." Itachi said, pulling a jacket over me, then giving me my medicine, he got into the bed and smirked, pulling me to him.

"Rest Sachi-chan, when you wake up next time I bet you'll be better." He said, keeping his voice monotone, hehe... monotone...

"Okay... Itachi-Kun..." I whispered, snuggling into his chest, why was he shirtless was he warm? Insane boy! Hehe...

Amiee: Well, from now on chapters will be put up in two's k? Well see ya next time! Ne?


	13. Christmas Eve

Amiee: Hello again, yes I know it's been a very long time, but Oh well! Continuing on with the story! :)

Chapter 13: Christmas Eve

I looked at the tree anxiously, staring at the tinsel and the family-like puppets, each one so close now that it was like we were all connected. I had learnt so much today, and I felt that I shouldn't...

"_Dei... why are you in the Akatsuki? What I mean to say is, what does it take to get a ring on you're finger meaning your a real member? Am I making sense?" I stared at Deidara, waiting for his answer. _

"_Well, un, maybe Pain-sama should tell you... but seeing as you asked, un." He paused before continuing again._

"_Sachi-Chama, to become a real member of the Akatsuki, you must be an S-class criminal... un..." Deidara watched as my face fell, that would mean muder, I considered it._

"_If I wanted to be a real Akatsuki member this is what I would have to do? Become a criminal?" _

I had asked, now thinking to myself, I wan't so sure. But, if becoming a member, and this was the only other way... then I would have to! Although... I don't think my conscience would survive...

"Sachi-Chan, come on. We're putting the presents under the tree." Kakuzu yelled, he and Hidan had brought me out this week into Konoha, given me a list of presents and I had to buy them. I had bought presents for everyone as well.

"Coming Kaku-Kun!" I replied, hopping off of my bed and grabbing the big bag of gifts.

-------------- ---------------------------------------- ------------

"Wow." I stared at the tree again, it always amazed me at how beautifully the lights glowed, I think I've probably never seen anything so beautiful.

"The presents Sachi-Chama?" I looked at everyone, and grabbed the bag grinning, pulling out presents, small ones and big ones, handing the gifts to everyone.

"Thank you everyone!" Deidara grinned, everyone nodded in agreement, I stared at the tree again as I watched everyone place their gifts under the tree, they looked at me after they had placed them under the and all ran out the room. I was left astounded.

"_Did I do something?"_

I thought, after a moment they all returned, each with a gift, all addressed to me.

"No..."

"Yeah, un!"

"Put them under the tree already!" Kisame pushed, forcing me towards the tree with the gifts.

"You guys didn't have to!" I murmered, but Pain just grinned.

"Of course we had to! You're part of the family!" Hidan said- uncharacteristyaically without swearing, we all paused and stared at him.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?" We continued on, probably just one of his extremmely rare moments of good will. Very extremmely.

I placed my last present under the tree, it was going to be fun tomorrow morning!

Amiee: Another inbetween chapter, the main story is going to start soon! That's when the plot really does start to develop! :)


	14. Christmas At The Akatsuki

Chapter 14: Christmas With the Akatsuki!

"SACHI-CHAMA!!!! GET UP IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME!!" I awoke, sitting straight up as the scream broke into my room. Deidara and Sasori quite literally rolled into my room, grinning with excitement, I hadn't time to get out of my bed, for Deidara and Sasori had dragged me out. Pulling me down, into the living room where everyone else was awaiting me impatiently.

"Took your time Sachi-Chama!" Kisame said to me, as Sasori pulled me onto his wooden lap and Deidara sat cross legged in front of us, grinning at the christmas tree.

"What time is it?" I asked, yawning, Kisame chuckled,

"It's six thirty." I stared at them all, amazed that everyone had managed to awaken.

"Okay, seeing as Pein is the leader he gets to go first!" Konan said, appearing out of the shadows, I smiled warmly at her.

-------------------- ------------------------------------------------

As the hours passed, we were all enjoying christmas, Kakuzu got the same gift from us all, well, almost. He got the newest edition of the bingo book from Pein and Konan, and money from the rest of us, and Hidan had thought to get him a new budget book. Kakuzu, was a very happy man!

Pein got, well, new journals, clothes- all black and red. Ring shiner ( we all knew that he loved his ring), money and the book on "How to Catch the Annoying Jinnchuuriki" everyone had a laugh then, Kakuzu also bought him a fine bottle of wine.

Konan, received a bouquet of flowers- roses, a mixed color, new clothes, flower for her hair, a book on "How to Help You're Leader Catch That Annoying Jinnchuuriki" everyone couldn't help but smile. She also received some Kunai.

Zetsu, got plants, and loved everysingle one of them. Grinning he hugged me, when he found out I had bought him fertiliser. His two halves actually thanked me, and thanked everyone else.

Hidan, well he got spears, stakes, a new Jashinest necklace, a book on "How to be That Better Jashinest- While Respecting Another's Religion" money, clothes that could go under his cloak with specific holes in them so he could re-use them over and over again.

Tobi... He got; a coloring book, pencils, some clothes, a new mask, and a plastic sword. He was more then happy! I watched him play with some non-explosive clay that he had gotten as well.

Sasori got, well, wood, paints for his puppets, poisen for his puppets, kunai for his puppets, more stuff for his puppets and Deidara bought him a book on "How To RESPECT Another's Art." Sasori had sent a glare at Deidaa but smiled quickly.

Deidara got, well, he got... clay... a lot of it, the explosive and non-explosive kind! He also got a book from Sasori on how to "To Stop Being An Annoying Student And Listen To Another Who Prefer's Their Own Art." I couldn't help but giggle, it's unbelievable how much they're different!

Kisame got a sushi set- which he was slightly insulted by, it was only a joke of course! He also got clothes, "Sword be Shiny!" more stuff for his sword, and an Icha Icha book from Itachi, what is so special about these Icha Icha books? Kisame's head, as we watched him giggling like a girl, at the book.

Itachi got a lot of stuff unsurprisingly, he got clothes and books, people seemed to be unsure of what to give him, I wanted to give him my present later...

I got... well... I got so much! I'm so happy! I got make-up, money, kimono's a book of dreams, and so much more! I was a very happy girl!

------ ------------

Well, everyone is now, half way to unconciousness, so much wine had been consumed, beer, and vodka, I hadn't any of course, Pein said I shouldn't, and I can see why, everyone barring me and Itachi were half asleep- poor Tobi-Kun, he was running around with someones underwear on his head...

"Tobi!! Give me back my underwear!!" Sasori said, running after him, a mechanical arm chasing Tobi's leg, I was laughing when I noticed some sort of strange branch at the door.

"What is that?" I asked, looking at Deidara who was laughing at Tobi still.

"Wanna try it, un?" I looked at him, and he got up and pulled me underneath the strange looking branch and grinned at me.

"It's mistletoe, un." I stared at Deidara, my memories flooding back to me for a second. I stared, as if I were in a trance...

_I was fifteen, hanging around with my friends, Alissa was grinning, and pointed to the mistletoe, pushing Aaron and I underneath, she blew a platnum blond streak out of her eyes, and said we had to kiss. Aaron grinned at me, and kissed me briefly, his red hair soaked from the rain outside._

"Whoa... People kiss under this!" I looked at Deidara, who grinned and leant down, his lips inches from mine, I had frozen, then he turned to his side and hurled up some vodka and part of his dinner.

I ran to my room, and locked it, my face completely red, and there was a strange lump on my bed. Itachi rose.

"Wh- how did you get here?" I looked at Itachi, looking confused at him.

"I'm faster then you. You didn't kiss Deidara?" He said looking at me confused, that I was probably here sooner then he expected.

"No. I didn't, he got sick."

"You seemed scared."

"Hn.I remembered the mistletoe, and I think I may have been kissed under it before..." The blush covered the bridge of my nose as I turned to the door again.

He chuckled, and stood up, leaving my room, looking at me and handing me a box, I stared at it, hadn't he already bought me a present?

"Open it." I did as I was told, and gasped when I seen then beautiful necklace, such a color... It was made of pure diamond... I think, and was in the shape of his necklace.

"W... wow! Thank you Itachi-Kun! It's beautiful!" He smirked and was about to leave when I called him.

"Itachi-Kun, I have to give you your christmas present!!" I said, I grabbed the big box and was unsure of what I should have bought him, he unwrapped it and smiled.

"I love it, thank you." He said, taking the black jacket out of the box, it looked expensive, he also picked out the ring for one of his fingers, grinning and placing it on his left hand and the one beside his little finger. It was just plain silver, with a red tint to it.

**--------- --------------**

We were out in the living room, it looked like a hurricane had flown through it. I sweatdropped, and Itachi just stared at the hurricaned room, it was rather frightening...

"What happened?" I asked, watching Deidara appear from the rubble, listing out a string of profanities.

"Nothing un! Tobi thought it would be funny, un to see if he could use MY explosive clay, un!! Where is that annoying boy!!!" I watched as the rest of the Akasuki appeared from the rubble remainder, and glared at Tobi, who was now in a corner, murmering that he was a good boy.

"There you are un, you'e dead un!" Deidara and the rest begun to chase Tobi across the room, including Pein... I was shoved by Tobi, who ran passed me and Itachi (who had caught me) and we listened for a moment as they followed the trouble maker down the hall. I looked up, like Itachi was, and I seen that the two of us were under the mistletoe... I could feel my face heating up, and I looked down. What am supposed to do? What if...

"Do you want to stick with tradition?" Itachi whispered, into my ear. I nodded, he turned me around. I looked at him, his sharinghan was off, gone for this moment.

"Itachi..."

"Yes?"

"Do you actually want to kiss me?" Answering my question, he leant down, and brushed his lips gently against mine, so unlike him! He pressed against me, and I responded, my mouth opened, and well, surely you all know what a kiss is like? My hand tangled through his hair, and his hand traced against my spine, he explored my mouth, as I did with his, I don't know how long we were there for, but all I knew was that I was in Heven!

**Amiee: Well, what did you guys think? :P**


	15. Sayonara, tachi and Sachi

Amiee: Hello!! Here Is Chapter 15, if anyone wants to present me any idea's go ahead!

Amiee: Hello!! Here Is Chapter 15, if anyone wants to present me any idea's go ahead! Oh, the chapter title is a little misleading- ao please, don't be worried!

I don't own the Akatsuki.

Chapter 15: New Year's Sayonara.

It was finally the first of January, I knew as much that it was a celebration of the new year, so much had happened in these past few months; and although my memories were still hidden in a misty shroud of darkness, I'm almost positive that these few months have been the best of my life!

"Sachi-Chan, we're having a meeting and it concerns you, so hurry up." I looked at Hidan, impatient as ever and followed him out, the halls of the lair that we were hidden behind seemed smaller, and I relised, that I had only left these walls a few times since I was brought here, no more then six times, I sighed to myself.

"Sachi-chan, this meeting concerns you and a wish you have told us about." I looked at Pein, his eyes levelling towards mine, I was confused, to say the least, what were my wishes? Besides getting my memories back, I wished to become a ninja... wait, a ninja?

"Sachi-chan, I have told Uchiha-San that he is to take you away from here, you two shall be living in solitude for the following two years. You leave today, this evening if possible." My eyes widened, Itachi would be leaving with me, but my green eyes were quickly shrouded with confusion.

"Where are we going?"

"To Snow Country." I looked at him exasperated, my glance to Itachi was noticable, his facial features remained impassive, I sighed, not knowing wether or not I should be excited. I looked to Deidara and Sasori, my closest friends. They nodded, telling me I should.

"I'll pack!" I said, getting off of my seat and leaving the room, a silent tear rolled down my cheek. For two years, I would be gone, for two years, I would train; my heart lept at this thought, for two years I would be alone with Itachi. I was excited, but sad at the same time. I would miss everyone else- even Tobi, I would miss the arguments, the groaning, but most of all the friendliness of everyone towards me. I knew what they could be like to me, cold, uncaring, cruel; but they weren't, they were kind and caring, which was out of character. How would I return? Would I be able to put on a mask as well as they could? Would I become what they feigned?

"Sachi-chan! I'm going to miss you!" Tobi said, hugging me, his strange mask hitting my cheek with more force then the boy intended, I'm sure. For the first time, I noticed the eye that was like Itachi's eye. Sharinghan...

"I'll miss you too, Tobi-Kun." I said, hugging him loosly, trying not to allow the emotion to come through. I had to become strong.

"Sachi, I'll miss you." Deidara said, holding me tightly, his tied up blond hair falling over me, I hugged him back, my heart speeding up.

"I'll miss you too, Deidei-Kun..." I called him by the nickname I had given him, my eyes glazing over, holding him tightly, I didn't want to let go, although, eventually, I did.

"Sachi, like Deidara, I shall miss you." Sasori said to me, hugging me, and twirling me around, I laughed lightly, although my voice was beginning to become strained.

We were all standing outside the lair, it was dangerous for them all,but I continued with my good byes, I wanted to leave quickly, I was waving to them by Itachi's side, we were walking quickly. They were all fading into the distance, Itachi was quiet and cool, remaining calm as I called to them. The tree's wavered in the breeze, my brown hair waved around my face.

"Sachi, I hope you remember everything about that place, it is the last time we shall ever go there." I looked at Itachi, my green eyes widened in alarm. He gave me a rare chuckle, I pouted.

"It is quite alright Sachi, nothing to be worrying about, we are moving lair, to Sunakagure, so when we return, we will be near the next Junnchirriki." Itachi explained, I nodded, my eyes travelling over the tree's.

"What's snow country like?" I asked, Itachi's eyes glanced to me.

"Snowy."

"Haha, very funny; I'm on the ground with laughter. No, seriously." I said, my eyes looking at him.. He nodded, we continued to walk, I was told that we had a five day travel ahead of us to where the port was.

"Snow country, is very snowy, but recently, because of some shinobi from Konoha, it has discovered it's old heir, and a heating generator, warming the entire land. The reason Pein chose for us to train there, is because I am a lesser known villain, and we should be able to rest there fine. It's only for two years."

I nodded, walking past Itachi, my eyes were focused on the small mountain we would have to walk up to carry on. In a way my training had already begun. My eyes looked back at Itachi who was taking his time, I smiled; genuinly excited. It finally dawned on me, that this chapter had ended; finishing this book. But another, even more exciting book was about to begin.

"Itachi-Kun, catch me if you can! That's without using any ninja trickery!" I called out, running through the passage way of the mountain, Itachi would have to run, so I didn't lose my self, I laughed, unable to wait for my next adventure.

**_Amiee: Thats it, that is the end of book one. I'm going to make another, but only if you guys want another :] You'll have to tell me in your reviews, if I get more then four yes' I will, so, review!_**


End file.
